


War Doctor

by captandor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three sentence meme fic. kirk/bones war zone au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Doctor

"Bones, good to see my favorite front lines surgeon first thing in the morning," the young Sergeant Kirk's tone dripped of sarcasm.

"And I'm happy to see your fever broke in the night, despite the shell cover keeping you from a good sleep," the military doctor replied, happy to see his own worry over the handsome young man hadn't been for naught.

It pained Dr. McCoy to admit, but he'd come to care for the young man in the weeks he'd been in his care.


End file.
